


the waiting game

by bruisergirl (orphan_account)



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Begging, Cunnilingus, F/F, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 14:20:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20211166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/bruisergirl
Summary: Chaeyoung spends her day trying to get Momo's attention.





	the waiting game

There’s something about Chaeyoung today, as if she’s trying to catch someone’s attention. 

And Momo will be sorely surprised and disappointed if it turns out it’s not her. 

Chaeyoung woke her up this morning by slipping into her room and straddling her, shifting her weight slightly, almost bouncing to put pressure on her. Momo woke up with a fantastic view of Chaeyoung practically riding her hips, giving her a nice fantasy to file away for later. Her soft thighs barely covered by her pajama shorts, her sleep-mussed hair, braless under her tee-shirt. Jeongyeon was there the whole time, and she just laughed at Momo when the three left the bedroom, Momo biting her lip. 

At dance practice, she took off her hoodie and just danced in her sports bra, and everytime her waist twisted she seemed to catch Momo’s eye, or maybe Momo was just looking at her for too long. 

When they went out to get dinner, Chaeyoung sat across from her. The whole time they were waiting for their food to come, the younger girl had one shoe off, gently prodding her ankle with her sock toes. Even as she slid her foot up to the inside of her thigh and Momo stopped talking, Chaeyoung was still chatting amicably with Dahyun, and she stopped her little game of footsie entirely when the food arrived. 

By the time they got back to the dorm, Momo was on edge, and her whole body heat up when Chaeyoung slid next to her on the couch to watch the movie. Their thighs were pressed flush against each other and her hand rested on her knee under the blanket, but whenever Momo caught her eye the younger girl just smiled normally and continued watching the movie, seemingly unbothered. 

The movie was torture, needless to say. Momo doesn’t think she absorbed one bit of the plot, she was so distracted. She was 100% aware of every movement Chaeyoung made, desperately hoping that maybe her hand would slide up her thigh, but it never did. 

When the movie finally ends after what seems like a year, Chaeyoung remains, even after everyone else gets up and heads to bed. Once everyone is gone, only then does she move away, stretching. 

“Movie was good, don’t you think?” 

“Yeah, sure.” 

Chaeyoung sits back down, locking her fingers and stretching them over her head, her tank top riding up over her belly button. 

She openly smirks at Momo when she catches her staring, and the older girl decides she won’t take it anymore.

Momo dives into Chaeyoung, who just as eagerly embraces her closely, pressing their bodies together and wrapping her arms around Momo’s muscular waist. Momo smashes her lips against the younger girl’s, their teeth clicking together. Lips locking tightly and releasing, before coming right back again. Chaeyoung is brave, slipping her tongue into Momo’s mouth and the older girl meets it halfway with her own, enjoying the wet, provocative slide and the upper hand, finally.

Chaeyoung groans quietly, and Momo loses control a little, letting out a loud moan of her own. She swirls her tongue around Chaeyoung’s and tips her over so she’s laying on her back on the couch, Momo hovering on top of her, their legs tangled up. Chaeyoung holds Momo’s face with both hands, putting all of her energy into making out with her. They rock together, when Chaeyoung arches her back Momo leans into her, when Momo pulls away for air Chaeyoung only follows her, only letting their lips separate for a second before capturing her tongue once again. It's hot and heavy and so fast that it’s dizzying. No time for dancing around each other with flirty smiles and suggestive comments like they do with others. 

The younger girl is a biter, slyly nipping at her, catching Momo’s lower lip between her teeth whenever she tries to pull away. They’re playful and passionate in one, and when Momo laughs breathily and bites her back, Chaeyoung hums happily, moving herself in farther under Momo.

She sighs heavily into Momo’s mouth, beginning to grind herself on her thigh, positioned very conveniently between her legs. It drives Momo crazy, and she can't get enough of the younger girl, winding the fingers of her left hand in her short, fluffy hair that makes all the members want to dote on her. In this moment Momo wants every inch of her, sliding her other hand to her warm, soft neck. Gently cupping her breast over her tank top before moving it down to stroke the soft, sensitive skin above her waistband that becomes more visible the more she grinds against Momo’s leg. The younger girl visibly shudders, finally releasing Momo’s abused lips to throw her head back and moan. 

Chaeyoung looks wrecked already, her hair mussed and her cheeks pink, her lips swollen cherry red. 

“Fuck it,” Momo mutters. 

Momo pounces, and Chaeyoung eagerly holds her jaw and laughs softly as she kisses all over her face. She braces one elbow over her shoulder and slides the other down her stomach to the inside of her thigh. Her laugh turns into a throaty sigh and she doesn’t hesitate to wrap her legs around Momo’s waist. As a way of asking permission, she tugs at the hem of Chaeyoung’s tank top until she squirms, and Momo practically tears it off of her. 

The younger girl arches into her touch when Momo goes to expertly unhook her bra one- handedly, and she throws it off herself. She seems to be getting more and more demanding, bracing her sock feet on Momo’s hips, pushing gently on her shoulders, moving her hips in a desperate search for friction. Momo can’t deny she feels similarly, especially after a day’s worth of buildup.

She easily shrugs off her own tank top, and immediately returns to kissing down her jaw, her throat, her collar, and lavishes attention on her breasts. Chaeyoung whines, grabbing Momo’s hair, which nearly has Momo moaning. She mouths around her nipples, stroking her fingers over her stomach, teasing, closer and closer until she slides her hand down between her legs. It’s only a minute or so of clothed rubbing and licking over her sensitive nipples until she has Chaeyoung pulling at her hair, bucking her hips.

“Momo, unnie, come  _ on _ ,” she groans, her eyes glassy and pleading, and that’s all it takes for Momo to pull off Chaeyoung’s dinosaur-patterned pajama bottoms and her panties in one. On instinct she closes her legs in embarrassment, but then moans, her eyebrows pulling together at the increased friction between her thighs, her legs falling open once again. Momo bows her head, pressing soft, scandalous kisses between her breasts, down her stomach. 

“Is this okay? You want this?” Momo murmurs against her soft skin. Chaeyoung nods desperately and shoves her head uselessly, rolling her hips up. 

Momo slides her hands under Chaeyoung’s hips, resting them at her waist, keeping her steady, and then dips her head down, giving a gentle, teasing lick. Chaeyoung’s finger scrabble on the blanket covering the couch. She traces her tongue from top to bottom a few more times, carefully gauging her reaction, before circling her swollen clit with her tongue. She traces around and then locks her lips around her most sensitive spot and sucks lightly for only a moment, then falls back down to dip into her wet slit with her tongue. She grips her waist tightly, then loosely, ghosting her fingers over her stomach.

“Unnie, why are you teasing me,” Chaeyoung moans, her face flushed and eyebrows pulled together. 

“Payback for everything you’ve done to me today.” Momo presses kisses on the inside of her thighs, leaving secret dark marks blooming in her wake. “And because I wanna make you feel good, baby,” she whispers, her voice husky.

“Then fucking-” she gasps heavily when the older girl resumes sucking on her clit. “Just  _ give it to me _ ,” she begs.

She doesn’t have to tell her again. Momo abandons her hold on Chaeyoung’s hips, and looks at her right in the eye as she slides her hand into her own underwear. Chaeyoung swallows hard, watching Momo’s hand work under the thin, slightly transparent fabric of her panties. Momo keeps her eye contact as her other hand cups Chaeyoung’s sex, easily pressing in two fingers, and curling them into just the right spot to make her back arch and a loud cry escape her mouth. 

She continues murmuring when she comes up for air. 

“I should keep teasing after all the teasing you’ve done.” Momo flutters her fingers against her walls. “You have no idea what you do to me sometimes,” she says in a low, slightly threatening voice. The younger girl whimpers.

“How bad did you want this, huh?” She glides her thumb over her clit, doing the same in her own panties. Momo shudders in pleasure, her eyes heavy-lidded. 

She slides in a third finger with barely any resistance, moving her fingers in and out, making sure to stroke her g-spot every time, and puts more effort into tonguing her clit. She times the strokes of her tongue and fingers with the thrusting into herself, and the more Chaeyoung moans and mewls, the closer she gets to orgasm. 

“Seems like you wanted this a lot, from how desperate you are.”

Chaeyoung’s climax hits her sudden and hard, and the only warning Momo gets is the fist tightening in her hair and the “Gonna come, oh god oh god, ohhhhh,” before Chaeyoung’s thighs are shaking hard and she’s nearly shouting, holding a pillow over her face. Her hips buck hard, and Momo lets her own orgasm roll through her, robbing her of her own energy. 

After a moment of hard breathing from the both of them, Momo gets up to go wash her hands, and when she returns Chaeyoung is pulling her shirt and bottoms back on. 

“You got what you wanted, baby girl?” Momo smirks at Chaeng’s strawberry pink cheeks and marked up thighs, but the younger girl takes it in stride and leans into her arms. 

“Sorry for all the teasing, unnie.” She leans up to kiss her cheek, but the older girl turns her head and catches her lips in hers, kissing her deeply and slowly. 

“It was fun.” She rubs her over her shorts, and she squirms with oversensitivity. 

“Next time, I’ll make sure you come more than just once.” she whispers in her ear. She feels satisfied when Chaeyoung blushes even more. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this ages ago and decided out of the blue to post it... i hope you enjoyed it even a little bit? it's hard to not be critical of one's old writing. Anyway, have a good day/night


End file.
